HVAC technicians typically need to take two temperature readings on an HVAC system, such as a refrigeration system. In some instances this can require the technician to bring a separate tool, or multiple devices. In other instances the technician is unable to take the two temperature readings simultaneously. In still other instances this procedure is more time consuming and/or requires more effort than otherwise desired.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome one or more of the above-described drawbacks and/or disadvantages of the prior art.